


[Podfic] Turn Around (Three Times Before Lying Down)

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [61]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Tony Stark has feelings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Everyone knows that Tony Stark is a playboy, billionaire philanthropist, but what they don’t know is that he’s also a werewolf. When a government agency known as SHIELD finds out, they use this information to force Tony’s hand and bring him into a new elite lycan field team, codename The Avengers Initiative.Suddenly Tony finds himself playing host to a bunch of lycans, a misplaced God of Thunder and an experimental supersoldier that isn’t as dead as everyone assumed. Can his week get any worse?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turn Around (Three Times Before Lying Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401627) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> Recorded as a party favor for paraka for #ITPE2016! <3
> 
> Huge thank you to Kellifer for writing all of the awesome things, that I forget are so much fun to record until I sit down to actually do the thing xD >.

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Turn Around (Three Times Before Lying Down)

  


**Author:** kellifer_fic  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony; Clint/Phil  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Everyone knows that Tony Stark is a playboy, billionaire philanthropist, but what they don’t know is that he’s also a werewolf. When a government agency known as SHIELD finds out, they use this information to force Tony’s hand and bring him into a new elite lycan field team, codename The Avengers Initiative.  
  
Suddenly Tony finds himself playing host to a bunch of lycans, a misplaced God of Thunder and an experimental supersoldier that isn’t as dead as everyone assumed. Can his week get any worse?  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20%20Turn%20Around.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/401627) | **Wordcount:** 15573  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20%20Turn%20Around.mp3) | **Size:** 89 MB| **Duration:** 1:36:53  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Turn%20Around.m4b) | **Size:** 46 MB| **Duration:** 1:36:53  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
